A High-Quality Massage
by BlueViolets87
Summary: Takes place after Star-Spangled Tori. Beck thinks he has a solution to help Jade's pain... if only he could convince her that it would. Just a little fluffy Bade drabble.


The sun was beginning to set as its reddish-orange rays snuck through the bulletproof windows into the small RV and illuminated the strewn clothes and popcorn on the ground. Jade began to limp awkwardly over to the couch her boyfriend currently occupied, as the sun changed its focus from the floor to the girl landing with a thud.

"Ugh, paiinnn" Jade moaned, leaning her head back next to her boyfriend.

"Tough day?" Beck asked, putting his arm around her and kissing the side of Jade's head.

"What would make you think that?" she groaned, pain obviously not affecting her sarcasm. "I spent the past two days squatting, climbing and calming. I am beat, cranky and my body is on fire. I can't even walk normally, I look like an old woman who just rode a horse for the first time with a stack of bricks on her back."

"Aw poor baby. Should I kiss it and make it better?" Beck grinned at her.

"Come any closer and you will never be able to kiss again." She answered, pointing at him as her other hand twitched.

"Aw, love you too my injured bear. Did you try using thigh cream? I find that really helps."

"Really? What is it about boys and thigh cream?"

"It really helps!" Beck repeated defiantly.

"No, it really doesn't!" she snapped. Beck held up his hands in surrender and Jade just sighed.

"I know, I know." she said, simmering down a bit. "This stupid pain is so annoying though. It's spread all the way up to my back from all the hunching over. It's like a freaking pain bus that is running overtime and keeps hitting bumps and bouncing up and down as hard as it can!" She put her hand to her shoulder and rolled them forward. Her irritated back responded by angrily cracking and popping over and over creating a symphony of pain.

"Well if you aren't going to use the cream…" Beck snapped his fingers, coming up with an idea that he had a feeling may get him kicked out of his own R.V forcing him to spend the night in his parent's house… again. It would really help his aching girlfriend though. "I could give you a massage."

Automatically Jade began to protest; stating her hatred for fingers anywhere on her back. To her, as she lies down on her stomach with her back so exposed to the world, it feels like someone is trying to murder her and for once is powerless with her arms flailing by her side. And if you add lotion, ah that's even worse, don't even get her started. After hearing this excuse time after time again, Beck wouldn't have it.

"You know perfectly well that it would help. There is nothing a high-quality back massage can't fix."

"Beck there is a lot of things a "high-quality" massage can't fix." Jade made air quotes around the word good to help her prove her point. "I'm pretty sure that a "good" massage can't bring people back to life or magically restore a burning building. If a person offered to give a murderer a "high-quality" massage, that person would be slaughtered faster than he or she could _say_ the word massage."

"Babe, you are way too literal." He told Jade, shooting her his charming smirk. "Come on please? I've been told I have the fingers of a god." Beck wiggled his eyebrows lightheartedly.

"Yeah, I know real well." Jade smirked, raising an eyebrow at him mischievously.

"You know what I mean," Beck tried to prevent his cheeks from flushing even a little bit but even for him who normally had such control over his unconformable hormones, when it came to Jade, it proved to be impossible. "Please?"

"You know how backwards it is for someone to beg to give someone a massage?"

"Well it wouldn't be if you just let me."

Jade paused as her irritated body screamed its approval for Beck's proposal. "Alright fine, just this once, and no lotion."

Beck grinned and got off of the couch to make room for Jade to lie down. She reluctantly did, tilting her head so she could breathe. "Your couch smells like feet," she mumbled.

"And you're surprised? My cousins slept over last weekend remember? Now take off your shirt." Jade glared at him but agreed, leaving her bra on.

Beck knelt down on the carpet underneath the couch. He cracked his knuckles in preparation and danced his fingers over Jade's back. She flinched slightly but didn't strike out so Beck decided to continue. As he dug his hands in deeper, he tried to soothe some of the most livid spots. He kissed the top of her head as Jade groaned in pain but managed to smile slightly.

"Good right?" he asked her.

"You are a god Beck."

"I know… And you are my goddess my dear."

"Aw..." she garbled in between groans. "I know."


End file.
